


Pie and Cake

by ForLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLove/pseuds/ForLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean return to the bunker to find Cas baking a special treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This begins with prayers that occur during "About a Boy," (10x12) then continues directly after.

_Cas great news. Well sorta. I’m 14, but the Mark is gone!_

_\--_

_Uh, sorry to alert you earlier. I got a bit ahead of myself. Mark’s back._

_\--_

_Cas, we’re coming back to the bunker. It’s fine I mean, you don’t need to be there I know you got other stuff to do._

_\--_

_Cas, I can’t look at Sammy. He thinks I didn’t Hulk-out on this last case. But, I kinda did. Sure, I killed the witch, but I didn’t have to force the hex bag in her mouth. Cause I did that there’s a girl who’s gotta relive her teen years. Sure she said she wants to, but I didn’t know that when I shoved witch and hex bag in the oven. I coulda dropped the bag. I coulda tossed it to the side._

\--

Castiel hears the bunker door open and footsteps on the stairs. He sets a timer and turns to the dishes in the sink.

“...time as a teen has changed you Dean.” Sam laughs.

“Hey man, just shake it off.” Dean jokes as they walk through the kitchen door. 

“Cas!” Sam grins.

“Cas,” Dean quietly echoes. Castiel catches a small smile on Dean’s lips.

Sam strides over to Cas and gives him a hug. “I’ll give you two some alone time.” He pats Cas on the back and heads to the door. “Laundry time!”

As soon as Sam is out of the room Dean rushes forward, gripping Cas’s arms. “Did Sam call you? You didn’t, you didn’t tell him that I lost it on the hunt did you?”

“Sam and I talk often. Of course not Dean. Anything you tell me, prayer or not, is just between us. Unless you tell me otherwise.”

Dean loosens his grip only slightly and sniffs the air. “Cas, are you- are you baking?”

“Yes, Dean. I thought you could use a treat.”

“What is it? I can’t tell. It smells like apple pie, but,” He takes in a deep breath, “it also smells like cake.”

“It’s both.”

“A pie and a cake?”

“Together, now you don’t have to choose just one.”

“Well that’s new.” Dean hesitantly releases his hands. “You know I prefer pie though.” He tries to grin.

“There’s no harm in enjoying both. It’s angel food cake mixed with a can of apple pie filling.” Cas reaches out and gently places his hand on Dean’s arm, his thumb softly touching where the Mark is under all of Dean’s layers. “You’re not alone in this.”

Dean looks down. “I know. I-”

“Forgiveness, forgiving yourself, is something you need to try.” Cas moves his other hand to Dean’s shoulder where his handprint once marked. “You are not alone.”

“Cas-” Dean keeps his head down. The break in his voice pains Cas.

“You are a good man Dean. The best.”

“How can you say that? After all I’ve done.”

“None of us are free from sin.” Cas releases the hand on Dean’s arm and cup’s his face. Dean closes his eyes and turns into Cas’s hand. “You kept praying to me when I had all of those souls inside, and I did unspeakable things.”

“Sam doesn’t know.”

“And he won’t, unless you tell him. My point is, you never gave up on me. After I’ll I’ve done.” Cas feels a tear fall into his hand. “Dean,” Castiel’s voice is thick, he leans in a kisses the side of Dean’s mouth.

Dean breathes in sharply causing Castiel to freeze. “Cas,” Dean’s weak voice stings.

“Dean I can’t take this anymore. Your longing.” Castiel moves a hand to the back of Dean’s head. Dean breathes out and opens his mouth like he’s about to speak, but he doesn’t. 

Dean matches his lips with Castiel’s and relaxes. Pain of his own longing mixed with joy of the sensation surges through Castiel. As they exchange breath, Castiel hears another prayer.

_I love you._

Castiel smiles and leans their foreheads together. “I know.”


End file.
